Finally
by not so much a writer
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella rescues Edward from Lauren on his first day of school. Did she finally find someone she can be more than friends or is he just like every other teenage guy? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Another day in paradise, I think to myself as I open the blinds to yet another day of clouds and rain

Another day in paradise, I think to myself as I open the blinds to yet another day of clouds and rain. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, having lived here my whole life. By here I mean Forks, Washington, USA. I've often thought if vampires were real, this would be the perfect place for them to live. The sun NEVER shines.

After the four day weekend (teacher's in-service – I mean, come on. We've been in school for a whole 6 weeks and they already need an in-service) I really don't want to go to school but I don't have much of a choice. Not that Charlie would get mad, but because I really need some sort of scholarship if I want to go to college.

Charlie is my father, or my charity case, I haven't quite figured it out yet. You see, since Renee, my mother, died when I was 9, Charlie has been useless. Sure he's "Chief Swan" that everyone respects, but as soon as he gets home he turns into a recluse. I can't remember the last time we had a real conversation. So, because of his inability to cope with my mothers' death, I have become the adult. Sure he brings home a paycheck, but I have to do everything else. (i.e. – cook, clean, laundry, pay bills . . . . . you get the picture) Okay, enough of that, off to school.

As I pull into the Forks High parking lot, I'm pretty sure I'm the last one to arrive. Walking through the halls, nobody really notices me, which is how I like it. I'm not really a social person. Not because I don't want to be, but because 90 of the people here – including the teachers – couldn't carry on an intelligent conversation if their lives depended on it.

Coming up to my locker, I notice Lauren Malloy talking to the new guy. How do I know it's the new guy you ask? Everyone knows everything in this town. Who's coming, who's leaving, (more leave than come) where the party's at, who's with who, etc. So therefore, everyone knew the Cullen's were moving here.

I can't help but feel sorry for him, though I don't even know him. He just got here and Lauren is already in full hey-look-at-my-oversized-boobs-aren't-I-hot-do-you-want-to-do-me? mode.

As if I'm not in complete control of my body, I let out a little snort.

"What?" Lauren spits at me.

"Oh, nothing Lauren, it just doesn't take you long to pounce, does it?"

"To _what_?" Lauren asks stupidly.

"Well, poor" I look up to see the most amazing green eyes and almost lost my train of thought, but I catch myself and gesture with my hand at the new guy.

"Edward" he says, thankfully understanding that I need his name.

"Well," I started again "poor Edward here, probably hasn't even got his locker open and you're already trying to get in his pants."

"Shut up, Swan" she yells "you're just jealous!"

My mouth drops open as I grab my chest where my heart is, in mock horror.

"My gosh Lauren, you finally figured it out." I say in the most sarcastic voice I can muster without laughing "I've always been so jealous of the way you throw yourself on so many guys that by the time you figure out what love is, he won't want you because you're so, how shall I say,…….used."

At that last word, Lauren just grinned at me, completely oblivious to the fact that I just insulted her.

As she's turning back to Edward, I looked up at him, only to find his eyes pleading with me to save him.

"On second thought Lauren," I quickly add. She huffs and turns back to me before I finish. "I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than be anything like you."

With that, she walks the 3 feet it took to close the space between us and yells in my face "SCREW YOU, SWAN!"

"Thanks, but I'll pass" I say nonchalantly.

Right then, the 5 minute warning bell rang and Lauren rushed off.

I got what I needed from my locker and headed off to class.

Halfway down the hall, I hear someone, with an awfully smooth voice, saying "Hey, wait!" But I knew they couldn't be talking to me because nobody but Emmett and Alice ever speak to me.

Just then someone grabbed my shoulder, stopping me dead in my tracks. I turn to see who it is and was lost for words. It was Edward. I hadn't noticed, as I was unloading on Lauren, just how GORGEOUS he was. Let me explain. He had messy, yet perfect, bronze hair. His full lips were just screaming "_kiss me_". He had very prominent cheek bones and jaw line, I'll just leave that there, no need to further explain. And oh, did I mention his amazing green EYES? If I could pop them out of his head and put them on a ring and sell it, I'd be rich. Sick, I know!

"Yes?" I say because my brain has completely failed me.

"I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me back there."

"Anytime" I answer. Thank goodness my brain decided to turn back on.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he says extending a hand.

"Bella Swan."

I reached out and grabbed his hand but there was no movement. We both just stood there, hand in hand, looking into each others eyes. I didn't realize that I'd stopped breathing until, out of nowhere, Emmett flung me over his shoulder and headed down the hall.

I looked up to see Edward, still standing in his original spot, laughing. I gave him a quick smile and a little wave, then proceeded to beat the enormous kid that stole me away from the Greek God that was Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

After Emmett plopped me on my desk in English, then ran out of the room to his own class, I couldn't think straight

After Emmett plopped me on my desk in English, then ran out of the room to his own class, I couldn't think straight. Whether it was my brief encounter with Edward or all the blood rushing to my brain from being carried like a sack of potatoes, I'm not sure.

We were covering Romeo and Juliet, which I'd already read more times than I care to admit, so I let my mind wander. Why was I so taken with Edward? He's a complete stranger. Just because he's completely gorgeous (and way out of my league) doesn't mean he's not JUST like every other boy our age. They'll do and say anything to get in you pants, just to dump you and tell the entire football team how you rate on a scale of 1 -10.

I've only ever had one boyfriend, about a year ago. His name was Jacob Black. He's from a small reservation town about 10 minutes from Forks. His dad and Charlie go fishing once or twice a year.

Anyway, we dated for about 9 months when he told me that he was breaking up with me because, how did he put it, oh yes, because I was a "tight legged prude". All we ever did was kiss and apparently that wasn't enough.

Before I knew it, it was lunch. This is when my day finally picks up. I get to have lunch with my best friends, Emmett and Alice. That and my last 2 classes are a breeze, Biology and History. I actually enjoy getting into it with my history teacher. He's completely gullible.

Like a robot I grab my tray, fill it up, pay for it and find my way to our usual table. I crack open my Pepsi and take a huge swig, you know the kind that makes your eyes water. Just as I'm about to take a bite of my pizza, an overly excited (not that she's not always overly excited) Alice kisses me on the cheek and sits down across from me.

Emmett, knowing that I just might throw something at him for his little stunt this morning, quietly sat down next to Alice and grinned at me. As I open my mouth to scold him, Alice pipes up.

"Bella, have you SEEN the new kids?" She bellows. It's like they stepped right out of a magazine. In fact I think I've seen them in magazines. I need to go introduce myself but I don't want to come across like Lauren did this morning. Wait, this morning ….tell me what happened. I heard Lauren talking to Jessica. She said you completely humiliated her in front of one of the new guys. Which one was it? Was it the blonde, cuz he's absolutely adorable and I think.." Before she could breath another word, Emmett put his hand over her mouth.

I'm not sure but I don't think she took one breath while she was talking. For such a little person, she should could hold a lot of air.

"The blonde guy is Jasper and that beautiful creature sitting next to him is his twin sister, Rosalie. They're seniors, and in most of my classes" Emmett explains "I've already met them, so please be cool and don't embarrass me. And their brother …. what was his name Bella?" He asks me knowing full well that he interrupted something this morning.

"His name is Edward" I hissed.

Emmett has known me since I was 4 and he was 5. When he moved in next door to me and has lived there since.

"You met him?!" Alice screeched.

"Yes I met him, briefly." I say shooting a glare Emmett's way, which makes him erupt into laughter. He knows how I feel about boys so he probably finds it very funny that I'm upset with him for interrupting us.

"Oh crap, how do I look?" Alice whispers.

"Fine, why?"

"Because they're coming over here."

I didn't want to look obvious, so I just sat still.

"Hey Jasper, Rosalie. What's up?" Emmett speaks up.

"Well, you're the only one we've met that doesn't seem completely fake, do you mind if we sit with you?" Jasper says, sounding annoyed.

"Of course," Emmett replies moving over to make room.

Rosalie went around and sat by Emmett, and Jasper sat across from Alice, next to me. Next thing I know, someone is putting their tray down on the other side of me.

I look up to find, who else but Edward smiling at me as he sat down. Holy hell, he was beautiful.

"Hi again" he breaths in my ear.

"Um, hi."

What the HECK? Can't my stupid brain form a complete sentence when he's around me?

"Edward, is this Bella?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes." He says with a half smile.

Great he told his sister about me!!

He probably told her that I was a complete idiot with the vocabulary of a two year old.

"Hey, thanks for saving my brother this morning. That Lauren is a real piece of work." Rosalie concludes.

"No problem. Ever since she moved here our freshman year, she's rubbed me the wrong way. So really I should be thanking Edward for giving me the opportunity to make her feel dumb." I say as I steal a sideways glance at Edward. But it wasn't stolen, he was looking right at me. Making me blush a little and look away.

"EARTH TO ALICE!" Emmett booms, taking the attention off of me.

"I don't think you've been this quiet your entire – OUCH!"

In the middle of his rant, I noticed Jasper and Alice having a moment, almost exactly like mine and Edward's this morning. So, taking matters into my own hands, I kicked Emmett under the table.

As Emmett glares at me, the rest of the table starts laughing hysterically.

The rest of the lunch hour consisted of Emmett, Alice, and I, telling the Cullens' who to avoid. Which is just about everybody.

The warning bell sounded, and almost in unison, we all stood to leave.

I hadn't even gotten settled at my lab table (which I had to myself, because I apparently "made everyone else feel stupid". I can't help it if they ARE) when Edward sat down beside me and smile the most amazing crooked smile at me.

Great! Let's see how Biology goes with my brain shut off completely.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Mr

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, welcome to class." Mr. Bloom, our biology teacher says. "Everyone, this is Edward Cullen. Please do your best to make him feel welcome. How are you liking Forks High so far, Edward?"

"So far it's been good. Interesting, but good."

Under the table – still looking straight ahead - he reaches over and squeezes my knee as if trying to convey a message. Unfortunately the only message that my teeny tiny mush of a brain registered was "he touched me".

Until today I used to pride myself in being pretty intelligent, but for some reason Edward's very presence has turned me into an idiot.

Okay, get it together Bella, I tell myself. Since when do you get mushy? Especially over a guy? You can do this. You can, and WILL, act normal around him.

Thus went the pep talk I gave myself before class ended.

When the bell rang I turned to gather my stuff. Having succeeded without knocking anything on the floor, I stood up to find Edward still there.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"History."

"Me too, shall we?" He said motioning to the door.

Walking down the hall with Edward was a bit like walking into church naked. Not that I've ever done that – does a mini skirt and cleavage count? – but judging by the looks we were getting, I'm sure it was a lot the same.

Edward played it pretty cool. He didn't even seem to notice all the people staring.

"How long have you lived here?" he asked.

"Too long ….my entire life." I answered. "My dad is the police chief. He'll probably stay here forever. Where did you move here from?"

"Chicago."

"You poor thing. Chicago to _here_? Did you do something really bad in a previous life to deserve such a horrible punishment?"

"No," he laughed "My dad got offered a job at the hospital here and almost turned it down because he didn't want to move us kids a year or two before we graduated, but Jasper, Rose and I told him to do what he wanted. That we'd survive."

"That was nice of you. Do you regret it now?"

Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"Not at all."

"Really?" I say scrunching my nose at him.

"Really!" he says and lightly touches the tip of my nose.

Was he flirting with me? I hope so, because I really want him to flirt with me.

Edward and I took our seats and sat for an hour listening to Mr. Koon – our history teacher – talk about Pearl Harbor as if he was on one of the sinking ships.

At the end of class he informed us that from now until Christmas break we could be covering World War II. Great, nothing like talking about a man who couldn't even grow a full mustache (that's Hitler for those of you who I might have lost) for 3 months.

"Thank goodness that's over." Edward says as we walk out of class.

"What, History, or your first day?"

"Yes" he replies smiling.

"Well, at least it didn't end as bad as it started."

"What are you talking about? I thought it started out great." He says as he bumps me with his shoulder.

There he goes again. He's definitely flirting.

"The first person you meet is Lauren Malloy and your day started great?" I ask sarcastically.

"No, your right. Meeting her first thing wasn't great but being rescued by a beautiful girl was."

As the blood rushes to my face I can't help but feel a little dizzy.

At that very moment we turn the corner where our lockers are, and who do we see leaned up against Edward's locker trying to look sexy?

Yep, Lauren.

"What were you saying about my day ending better than it started?" Edward whispers.

I can't control myself as I start laughing so hard it hurts. I had to sit down right where I was so I wouldn't fall over. Or worse, pee my pants.

Boy was that girl dumb.

Edward joined my laughter, not on the ground. He managed to find a wall to lean against. When we finally gathered ourselves, Edward offered me his hand and helped me up.

Lauren was gone, thank goodness, so we were safe to proceed.

Walking out to the parking lot, Emmett and Jasper were throwing a football back and forth, and Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the hood of a silver Volvo chatting.

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Jasper yells at Edward.

He just looked over at me and laughs, so of course I start laughing again.

"Nothing, Bella just had a little seizure in the hall." He says.

"What?!" Alice screams, running to my side and giving me the once over to make sure I was okay.

"Apparently, Lauren has some sort of laughing gas seeping off her and it makes Bella laugh uncontrollably on the ground." Edward jokes.

"Oh that's it," I punch him in the arm "that's the last time I save you."

"Is that what you were doing? Saving me again?"

"No ….. but it worked didn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it did." He grinned.

We all made our way to our cars. Edward and his siblings in a silver Volvo, Emmett in his jeep, Alice in her yellow Porsche, and me in my beat up, faded paint, rusty truck. Is there no justice in this world?

We all shouted our goodbyes and I was the last one to get in my car because I actually had to unlock my door by hand.

No sooner had I shut my door and reached down to start the truck, Edward tapped on my window, scarring me half to death.

After taking a second to gather myself I rolled down my widow (by hand).

"I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said half smiling.

"It's okay, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for today….all of it."

"You're quite welcome."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, tomorrow should be better. Lauren might actually leave you alone." I say with a wink.

"That would be awesome."

He started to walk away, so I thought I'd be sneaky and take a look at his butt, but he had turned back around just as my eyes reached where his butt was supposed to be, but now I was looking right at the zipper of his pants.

"Oh yeah, Bella" he says remembering something.

CRAP!! I hope he didn't notice where I was looking. How do you explain that one?

Well, Edward, I was checking out your butt but then you turned around so I thought, what the heck, might as well look at your crotch too. Yeah, don't think so!

"Yes?" I recovered.

"I wanted to give you this, just, you know, in case. See ya." He says as he handed me a piece of paper. And with that he was in his car.

I slowly unfolded the paper to reveal a phone number. A _cell_ phone number.

YIPPY! Wow, thank goodness I'm alone because that came out without me giving it permission to.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since the Cullen's first day at Forks High

Two weeks had passed since the Cullen's first day at Forks High. Every day was a lot like the first day, only better. More flirting, more stolen glances, and more fun and laughter.

Emmett and Rosalie were together and let everyone know it. Alice and Jasper thought their relationship was a secret but they weren't _that_ slick.

Edward and I, you ask? Well, I've made it a rule to never be the one to make the first move and he hadn't yet, so I figure I'll either break my own rule and make the first move or spontaneously combust all over his pretty Volvo. Could you imagine having to detail THAT car? YUCK!!

I know he likes me. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper AND Alice have mentioned it. So what the hell is his hold up?

I've made it perfectly clear that I'm interested without coming right out and saying it. So unless he enjoys torturing me, I don't know what the deal is.

Rose says he's just a gentleman. Maybe I don't want him to be gentle!!

NAUGHTY Bella! I've got to get my head out of the gutter. It seems to be there a lot lately.

Today is Friday – thank heavens – we're at lunch being stared at, as usual.

"Why do they all stare at us like we're a bunch of monkeys swinging from trees?" Rosalie asks.

"They're mad." Emmett says.

"Yeah, we kind of stole you before anyone even had a chance to say hello!" Alice adds.

"Well, I guess none of them are invited then are they?" Rosalie says with a smirk on her face.

"Invited where?" I ask, looking at Edward for an answer.

"Mom and dad have to go back Chicago for the weekend, so we're having a movie/pool party." He explains.

"Are your parents aware of this party?"

"Yeah, we told them that you 3 were the only ones coming, so they were cool with it."

"_Are_ we the only ones coming?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward took a quick scan of the cafeteria.

"Unless you want to invite Lauren" he teased.

"Oh, Edward," Rosalie says, disgusted "I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Everyone started laughing at that.

"When is it?" Alice asked, about to jump out of her skin.

"Tonight …" Jasper answers "Sorry it's such short notice." He reached over and brushed the top of her hand lightly then pulled back quickly having shown this sign of affection without thinking. The rest of us pretended not to notice.

"Are you kidding, there's no such thing as short notice. We're there, right guys?" Alice looks at Emmett and me. We both nod in agreement.

On the way to Biology, I call Charlie from my cell phone asking permission to stay the weekend with Alice, which isn't an odd request. I do it all of the time. Of course he said yes. He really doesn't care a whole lot what I do.

As we walk into Biology, it reeked.

"What is that smell?" I ask holding my nose.

"It looks like we're dissecting frogs today." Edward answers with a grin on his face, glancing at the frogs on the lab tables, obviously not affected by the smell. Boys are so gross. Something about the look on his face tells me that he's going to enjoy watching me squirm through this.

I looked around to see every boy in class absolutely ecstatic about today's project and every girl looked mortified.

"Okay class, it should be obvious at this point what we are doing today, so let's get started," Mr. Bloom shouts. "Follow the instructions that I've put on each of your tables and PLEASE, for the love of Pete, no throwing frog guts!!"

A few boys groaned as if Mr. Bloom had read their minds.

On our table were safety goggles, rubber gloves and a scalpel.

I turned my back to Edward and put my goggles and gloves on and turned back to him a little embarrassed at how goofy I'm sure I looked.

When I looked up at him he already had all of his gear on. He gave me one look and let out a little snort.

"Shut up, Cullen" I hit him "we can't all be gorgeous in ANYTHING."

"It's just that you look a little green. Do you want to pretend to faint so we can ditch?"

"No, I'll survive."

We both turn to our frog and Edward hands me the scalpel.

"No freakin' way!" I half yell.

"Come on Bella. If you cut, I'll dissect."

"Fine" I say yanking the scalpel away from him.

I put it on the frog right at it's throat where I'm supposed to start my cut. At the precise moment that I put pressure on it, Edward whispers in my ear

"By the way, you look adorable."

I push down so hard - just from the shock of what he said and how his breath felt against my face - I split the poor frog in half, spraying frog guts all over my face.

With swiftness I didn't know I had, I dropped the scalpel, ripped off my gloves and goggles and started freaking out.

I hadn't made a sound but my entire body was shaking in full out panic attack mode. I'm sure to anyone looking on I looked like a toddler doing the pee-pee dance.

Suddenly I felt Edward grab my shoulders.

"Bella calm down. Look at me, Bella" he said calmly.

I did as he said and looked at his eyes. Looking at those beautiful green eyes, I started to gather myself.

"Just hold still while I clean you off."

All I could do was nod my head.

He took some paper towels and wet them at the sink that was at our table and started gently wiping off my face.

I just continued to stare at him afraid that if you thought about what he was wiping off my face I might panic again.

"One more spot" he said, looking me dead in the eye then he gently swept his bare thumb across my bottom lip.

I let out a sigh and felt my knees give. Edward caught me and sat me down on my stool.

He gave me a quick wink then turned to address the teacher.

"Mr. Bloom, I kind of messed up back here. Can we get another frog?" he said taking full blame.

You messed up is right BUSTER. You don't dazzle a girl with a scalpel in her hand about to cut open a dead frog. What on EARTH would possess him to say something so sexy at that moment? _**THAT**_ moment? Couldn't he have told me 2 seconds earlier, or 2 seconds later? Now I have to go the rest of the day with residual frog guts all over my face.

On a brighter note, his thumb felt amazing on my lip. I wonder what his tongue …. Snap out of it Bella! At least pretend to be helping him. I scolded myself.

The rest of Biology was a blur, as Edward did the entire assignment for us.

As we walked out of class, Edward spoke to me for the first time since he cleaned my face.

"I'm really sorry Bella. My timing was a bit off" he said.

"A BIT off Edward? That's the understatement of the year!" I said trying to sound mad but I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him.

Standing there attempting to glare at him, I thought about what happened and started giggling. I saw him relax his shoulders and let out a soft laugh.

I stopped laughing and took a step toward him, looked him straight in the eye and said

"Say it again" as sexy as I could.

"Say what again?" he asked a little confused at my request.

"Now is a better time, so tell me again."

I could almost see the lights turn on upstairs when he realized what I was saying.

He smiled that gorgeous crooked smile I love so much, leaned down and put his lips to my ear.

"You're adorable" he told me once again.

My eyes involuntarily closed and I put my hand on his chest to steady myself as I took in his closeness and his smell. Man he smelled good.

Because I didn't want an audience for our first kiss – that and I could tell he really wanted to kiss me and I wanted to get him back – I simply whispered back

"Much better"

I spun on my heel and headed to History, leaving him there to digest what just happened, or what didn't happen for that matter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I just wanted to thank everyone for all the nice things you have to say about my story. I'm so glad you like it.**

It took everything I had to not turn around and run back to Edward and plant a big sloppy kiss on his face. But I controlled the urge and got to History and took my seat.

When Edward walked in he didn't look at me.

Did I upset him? Or was he playing the same game I was playing?

Today in History we were talking about Hitler. I'm not very fond of the guy and have a few theories and opinions about him that might get me in trouble if I ever voiced them.

About 5 minutes before the final bell for the day rang my cell phone vibrated in my butt pocket. I got my phone and saw that it was a text from Edward.

I looked over at him but he was looking straight ahead listening to what was being said.

I hit the view button to see a one word message staring back at me. It read:

_Tease!_

I couldn't control the giggle that escaped me. Apparently it was louder than I thought because the whole class turned and looked at me, everyone except Edward.

I quickly put my phone away.

"Is there something about Hitler that you find funny Miss Swan?" Mr. Koon asked.

"No sir" I answered but he was having none of it.

"Well then, why don't you share with us what you find funny enough to interrupt my class."

Crap! Think quick.

He wants to know what I find funny about Hilter then he's going to get it.

"In my opinion" I started "Hitler was such a dictator because he was trying to compensate for something."

Being the clueless old mad that he was, he asked me "Compensating for what exactly?"

Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone?

"Well maybe he felt the need to destroy so much life because he had a complex about how small his penis was." I answered honestly.

"Miss Swan!! You will be joining me after school today for detention." He fumed.

I could barley her him over the laughter that had erupted in the class room.

"With all do respect sir, you asked for my opinion."

"Yes I did. But I thought that it would be an appropriate one. Yes Mr. Cullen?" He asked turning his attention to Edward.

I looked over to see Edward's hand raised.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Bella." Edward stated.

Mr. Koon cringed afraid of where this was going.

"Guys that do things to the extreme tend to be unsure of themselves and their manhood. For instance, Mike over here" he gestured at Mike Newton, the biggest ass at our school "feels the need to put such big tires on his truck you almost need a ladder to get in. Which to me, translates into him compensating for his small…"

"MR. CULLEN!!" Mr. Koon cuts him off "you will be joining Miss Swan after school."

"Penis" I cough out as a thank you to Edward for defending me and getting 30 minutes in purgatory after school along with me.

Just as Mr. Koon was about to open his mouth to yell at me again the bell rang.

Saved by the bell! Not really thanks to my loud mouth.

As everyone filed out I looked over at Edward and mouthed "thank you". He answered me with a wink.

Okay, good. He's not mad at me.

Mr. Koon instructed us to work on any homework that we might have and to NOT TALK.

I open my notebook to start working on an essay for English when my phone vibrated again.

_Nice save. Interesting opinion._

_Edward_

_Thanks. When did you see Mike's package? ___

_Bella_

I replied.

At that Edward let out a small chuckle.

"Mr. Cullen, do I need to give you some work?" Mr. Koon snaps.

"No sir, thank you." He said.

_So if Mike has such a BIG truck and you have your Volvo, what exactly were you saying?_

_Bella_

_You're bad Isabella Swan. Let's just do our time and get out of here._

_Edward_

_Are you avoiding my question? ___

_Bella_

_We ARE swimming tonight! ____ Maybe you'll get a better idea then._

_Edward_

I turned so red at his boldness I had to look away and hide my face behind my hair.

_Uncle!_

_Bella_

Fine, he won that round but two can play that game.

"You are free to leave. Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, please try to keep your opinions appropriate in my class." Mr. Koon requested.

"Yes sir" we said in unison.

When I knew we were far enough down the hall I started laughing. Edward joined me until we were in tears.

This afternoon had been interesting to say the least.

As we approached the front office, that lead to the parking lot I saw something out the window that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"Jacob." I whispered. My day just went from bad to worse.

"Who's Jacob?" He asked, now concerned.

I didn't answer.

Edward stepped in front of me and put his finger under my chin and gently lifted my head so I was looking at him.

"Who's Jacob, Bella?"

"My ex-boyfriend. My one and only ex-boyfriend who I haven't seen in months and never wanted to see again."

"Well our cars are out there and we have a party to get to so what do you need me to do?"

I thought for a second, grabbed his hand and said seriously

"Don't let go of me." Not playing games anymore.

"Not a problem." He said with and evil grin spread across his face.

We headed out to the parking lot to find that Jacob had parked is truck in front of mine as to block me in.

"Bella we need to talk" Jacob said as he sized Edward up.

Edward took his spot behind me. Holding my right hand in his right hand and placing his left hand on my hip.

"There's nothing to talk about Jacob, now please move your truck so I can go."

"Bella just talk to me for two seconds" he said.

He reached over and grabbed my free hand. I ripped it away quickly.

"DON'T touch me. You lost that privilege along time ago!"

Edward released my right hand and brushed my hair back away from my neck and gently kissed my neck.

"Thanks man" he said to Jacob.

I felt my knees go weak but I had to act like it didn't phase me so Jacob would get the hint and leave.

"Who are you?" Jacob spat.

"Just a guy who knows a good thing when he's got it."

"That's why we need to talk Bella. I realize…"

"There's nothing to talk about. Isn't that obvious?" I said referring to Edward.

Jacob didn't say anything else. He just turned and got in his truck and cranked up the music.

As he was getting in his truck I relax into Edward.

He gently grabbed my other hip and spun me around to face him. With both hands on my hips he started to push me backward slowly until my legs hit something. I realized it was his car.

Never unlocking our eyes, he lifted me onto the hood of his car and buried his face in my neck.

"Is he looking?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh"

"Does he get the point?"

"I think so" I mumble just as Jacob squeals out of the parking lot. But Edward didn't move.

"You smell amazing" he said then kissed my neck again.

"He's gone. You don't have to torture him anymore."

"That wasn't for him" he leaned back and looked me in the eye "that was for me."

He gazed at me for what seemed like an eternity. Then he spoke again.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"I'd really like that."

I almost didn't get all he words out before his lips were on mine. The only thought that went through my mind was "I've died and gone to heaven". His smooth lips moved with mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip sending me into a state of euphoria.

As our tongues danced, time seemed to stand still. Nothing mattered. Everything was right with the world. Edward was kissing me and I never wanted to stop.

That's the moment I realized something. It hit me like a brick across the head. I'm falling in love with Edward Cullen.

And from the way he's kissing me back, I think he's falling too.


	6. Chapter 6

We continued to kiss until I was sure my face was blue from the lack of oxygen

**A/N: I should have chapter 7 up today but you might not hear from me for a few days as I will be reading The Host.**

**For those of you who may have noticed a few mistakes in chapters 4 and 5, I take full blame. My sister (aka – proof reader) didn't look at them before I submitted them. Love you sis.**

We continued to kiss until I was sure my face was blue from the lack of oxygen. I broke away figuring I'd rather be alive to kiss him again than to die from suffocation having only kissed him once.

Edward leaned his forehead against mine and panted.

"Thank you."

"Oh trust me, it was my pleasure." I breathed "Do I taste like frog?"

Edward laughed.

"Not at all, you taste delicious." He kissed me again lightly.

"As much as I don't want to leave this spot – EVER – we need to get going." I said.

"Right. Here are directions to my house. Call me if you get lost. It's kind of out in the middle of nowhere."

"I will. By the way, where are we swimming?"

"We have a heated pool."

"Ew lah lah. Aren't we special?"

"I must be. I've got you don't I?" He smiled.

"That you do." I smiled back.

So by that comment I'm assuming we're official.

Isn't it strange how my day went from bad (Biology and History) to worse (Jacob) to almost perfect (need I explain)? And we still have the party!!

At least now that we've kissed I won't combust all over the place.

Edward kissed me on the forehead, said goodbye and drove away.

I headed home to pack a weekend bag and make sure that Charlie had enough to eat. I didn't know if I would actually be staying at Alice's so I packed my silky pj bottoms and white tank top.

By the time I made it to the Cullen residence, Emmett's jeep and Alice's Porsche were already in the driveway.

To say this place was a "house" would be an understatement. It was a mansion. A beautiful white mansion with beautiful landscaping. Standing three stories high, it was like nothing I've ever seen.

I hadn't even made it up the steps to the door when Edward yanked the door open as though he had been waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful!" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Hi! Sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay, but I do need you to come inside and meet my parents. They have to get to the airport."

"Meet your parents?" I squeaked.

"Don't worry, they'll love you." He said trying to move me toward the door but my feet wouldn't budge.

"Just because you do doesn't mean they will!"

WHAT? Did I really just say that?

I waited for the terrified look I was sure I was going to get but I didn't. He looked at me with the softest eyes I've ever seen. He looked at me like he ….. loves me.

"I'll be right by your side." He said trying to comfort me.

Reluctantly, I went inside with him. We were greeted by two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Now I know where Edward got his looks from.

"Hello Bella. I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme. It's very nice to finally meet you. We've sure heard good things about you." Carlisle's voice was smooth and comforting.

I reached out and shook both of their hands.

"It's nice to me you too." I said "Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you" Esme said with a smile "We like it."

"As much as we'd like to stay and get to know you a little better, we have a plane to catch. You kids have a great weekend." Carlisle said as he ushered Esme toward the door.

"Bye mom. Bye dad. Have a good time. Tell Aunt Tanya I said hi." Edward says as they wave and disappeared out the front door.

"You can breathe now Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I turned around quickly and slapped his chest. (Mental note : Touch Edward's chest again)

"Why didn't you tell me I had to meet your parents?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"Well you were right I wouldn't have come."

"You would've had to meet them eventually. It's not like I'm going to hide my girl from my parents." Edward leaned down and started kissing me.

A moan escaped me and I felt Edward smile against my lips.

"Come on, I want to show you my room before anyone tries to steal you from me."

He started pulling me up a flight of stairs and then another to the third floor.

"No wonder you have such a nice ass. How many times a day do you climb these things?" I teased breathlessly.

Edward laughed and opened the door to his room. My jaw dropped at the sight before me. Edward reached over and pushed my chin up to close my mouth. His room was amazing.

The entire back wall was windows, with black velvet curtains that ran from floor to ceiling, pushed to either side. The walls were white and his bed had a 6 foot tall black leather head board. His comforter was black with white pin stripes on it. The wall just to the right had 5 wall length shelves. FULL of CD's. Under the CD's was a black leather couch, and in the corner was an armoire. The doors were open revealing a flat screen TV and a sound systems.

"You like it?"

"I love it" I said as I stepped over to his wall of CD's "Is there any rhyme or reason to the way you have these arranged?"

"They're in alphabetical order."

"Edward, do you have OCD?"

He smiled "Maybe a touch."

I grabbed a CD off the shelf directly in front of me.

"So if I were to take this CD" I teased, waving it at him "and put it here?" I started to put it on a shelf higher.

"You wouldn't." He said with wide eyes.

I pushed the CD into a random spot and grinned at him.

"Bella, put that back."

"I seem to have forgotten the alphabet Edward." I said innocently.

Edward closed the space between us "Bella, PUT. IT. BACK." He said again trying to sound intimidating but it only came out utterly sexy.

"No."

He shocked me by picking me up and throwing me on the bed. In an instant he was straddling me and had my hands pinned up above my head.

I started giggling.

"Say the alphabet" he demanded.

I shook my head. He gathered both of my hands in one of his, then he traced the length of my arm down to my ribs. When he got to the middle of my ribs he put just a little bit of pressure on them.

I started laughing uncontrollably and thrashing around trying to get away, but I couldn't. He had me pinned beneath him.

Between gasps of air, I managed to get out the alphabet. When I finally got to Z he stopped tickling me and started kissing me.

We had only been kissing for a moment when the door burst open and Jasper walked in.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Jasper" Edward said, jumping off of me "What's up?"

"We're going to start eating if you guys want to join us."

"We'll be right down, thanks."

Jasper left and Edward looked back at me and smiled.

"I guess the cats out of the bag now." I said, still lying on the bed.

"Like I was going to keep you a secret." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

He helped me off the bed, grabbed me by the hand, and we headed down stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's about time

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Life got in the way. Thank you all for your reviews. Happy reading!!**

"It's about time!" Emmett shouts as we walk in the room.

"I'm sorry. You could've started without us." I apologize.

"I wasn't talking about eating. I was talking about you two. We were all wondering when you two were going to hook up."

I could feel the blood rising in my face.

I look up at Edward to find that gorgeous smile and he looked calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to sound innocent.

"PA-LEEZ Bella, we all saw it our first day." Rosalie said.

"Saw what?" It was Edward questioning her. Probably just trying to turn my face into a tomato.

"That you two are perfect for each other, of course."

Edward gave my hand a squeeze and led me to the bar stool at the end of the enormous counter.

"Pepperoni or cheese?" He asked.

"Both please."

I'm not sure why but that got me a little grin out of Edward.

He served me dinner and we all sat and ate and talked about school.

When we were done, we all changed into our bathing suits and headed to the indoor swimming pool.

I still couldn't believe how big this house was. I didn't think anything like this existed in Forks.

The boys were already in the pool by the time us girls showed up.

They stopped what they were doing, hopped out of the pool, and each walked to their girl and started kissing her.

It almost looked planned.

Edward wrapped his arms around my bare back and buried his face in my hair.

I know that I shouldn't feel this comfortable being almost naked with him, but I was.

Edward took a step back and looked at me from head to toe. Okay, now I'm uncomfortable. But it calmed me right back down when he breathed out a sexy "WOW!"

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Rosalie's screams for help.

Emmett had picked her up and was heading toward the pool.

"HELP ME!!" She screamed, mid-air, before splashing into the pool.

When he came to the surface, Emmett cannon balled right next to her, soaking her again. Emmett surfaced, and looked in our direction.

"You're turn guys!" He said to Jasper and Edward.

"You wouldn't" I said backing away from him.

I quickly looked at Alice, but Jasper already had a hold of her.

I turned and ran back into the house and hid behind the couch in the living room.

"Here kitty kitty!" I heard Edward say. I was trying to stay as quiet as I could, but I was having a hard time holding in my giggles.

When he found me – which didn't take long – I almost got around him, but he caught me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Why are you running from me? Aren't you getting in the water?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes I'm getting in the water, but I'm not going to be thrown in."

"How about we jump in together then?"

"You're not trying to trick me are you?"

"No" he said with a grin.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Let's go see where everyone is, and do our best to get them all wet."

Hand in hand, we snuck back to the pool. Edward stuck his head in to assess the situation.

"This is perfect." He said while rubbing his hands together like an evil genius. "They're all right in the middle. Emmett and Rosalie are making out and Jasper and Alice are trying not to."

He grabbed my hand "On three" he said, then gave me a quick kiss.

"One…..two…..three!"

On three, we ran hand in hand into the room and jumped in.

Even under water I could hear Rosalie and Alice's screams.

I barely made it to the surface and took a breath when Emmett dunked me back under. I knew better than to come back up anywhere near him, so, still submerged, I swam as far away as my lungs would allow me. I only hoped it was far enough.

I came up gasping for air. I was halfway across the pool now, away from danger.

Jasper and Edward were just coming up for air. Jasper, having apparently attacked Edward while Emmett attacked me.

I made my way to the edge of the pool, still trying to catch my breath, and leaned my head back on the edge.

The water felt so good. It was just the right temperature.

Edward swam over to me with a gleam in his eyes.

"That was fun." He breathed.

It wasn't until then that I fully took in the sight of Edward half naked. We were still in the water so I couldn't assess the bottom half, but his chest was just as perfect as the rest of him. Clothes didn't do him justice. His arms were chiseled, and he had an amazing six pack. I had noticed it earlier, but was to quickly distracted to appreciate it.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me to him, wrapping my legs around his waste.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Nope" I say a little embarrassed. Nobody but my father has ever told me that I'm beautiful.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you."

We stood there silent for a moment, just looking into each others eyes.

"Did I tell you how blind you are?" I ask, teasing him.

"WHAT?" He said angrily pushing me back a little so my legs were no longer wrapped around him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" To say that he was upset wouldn't even begin to touch the emotion that I saw in his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Edward," I start to apologize "but look at you and then look at me."

"I am looking at you…"

"And I'm just a plain Jane, and you, well, you look like a magazine ad." I say cutting him off.

"Stop it Bella! I never want to hear you say anything like that again. You obviously don't see yourself very clearly. You're an amazing, intelligent, witty, beautiful woman and I don't deserve you. So please, if you feel anything for me at all you'll never say that you aren't all of those things."

"Okay" I say timidly,

He let out a big sigh but didn't move.

"I didn't mean to upset you," I said, as I closed the space between him, and cupped his face in my hands, but the anger remained in his eyes.

"Tell me what I have to do to show you how sorry I am?" I begged.

He thought for a moment.

"Tell me that I'm the luckiest man alive, because you're mine."

"WHAT? That's ridiculous."

"Say it, or I'm going to stay upset. Oh and say it like you mean it."

"If I say it will you forgive me?"

He nodded his head.

I took a deep breath, gathering up all the confidence I had, and tried to be convincing.

"You'retheluckiestmanalive." I said in a jumbled sentence.

Edward raised an eyebrow like he wasn't convinced.

I started over "You, Edward Cullen, are the luckiest man alive, because I, Bella Swan, am ALL yours."

I wasn't convinced, but apparently he was.

He grabbed me and started kissing me with more passion than I'd ever felt. He moved us over to the side of the pool so my back was pressed up against the cold surface. The contrast between the cold pool wall on my back, and his warm body on my chest, was amazing. My hands caressed his face, then his chest, memorizing every line.

His hands ran up and down my back and settled on my hips. His hands on my bare skin was heaven. I never wanted him to let me go. But because oxygen is necessary to live we had to break apart.

Edward buried his face in my neck. "I'm falling in love with you, Isabella Swan. Falling hard." He whispered.

Oh baby! Did he just really say that? Emmett must have drown me, and now I'm in heaven, because I didn't think he could ever feel the same way for me that I do for him.

I grabbed his face and pushed him off my neck so he could look at me.

"Just falling?" I teased "That's odd, because I've completely fallen." I smile, then whisper in his ear "I love you."

It felt so good to say it. To release it. To have him know, and not freak out.

It was him that grabbed my face this time, to make me look at him. The look in his eyes was no longer hurt or angry. It was love.

He kissed me again before we were interrupted.

"Hey you two love birds" Emmett yells "Get out so we can watch a movie." Man he can be obnoxious.

Edward and I let go of each other, and relentlessly got out of the pool and headed into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Because I didn't want to smell like chlorine all night I decided to take a shower

Because I didn't want to smell like chlorine all night, I decided to take a shower. Edward insisted that I use the one in his room and he's too gorgeous to say no to, so I did.

After the intense scene in the pool that managed to tighten every muscle in my body, the hot shower felt really good.

I didn't realize that I had taken so long until Alice snuck in the bathroom and dumped ice cold water on me over the shower curtain. Talk about buzz kill.

I quickly got dressed and pulled my hair back in a pony-tail, and headed out of the bathroom.

To my surprise, Edward was sitting on his leather couch waiting for me.

"Oh, hey!"

He flashed me his gorgeous smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hi."

I could tell that something was bothering him but he didn't say anything else, so I went over to the couch and sat down beside him. Neither of us spoke for a few minutes.

Deciding that I didn't like the silence, I spoke first.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel bad for snapping at you earlier."

"Don't worry about it. At least I know that you think I'm beautiful, right?"

"Right. Please don't ever forget it."

I gave him a quick smile then leaned in for what I had planned on being a soft kiss, but Edward had other things in mind.

Without breaking our kiss, Edward pulled me onto his lap and deepened the kiss.

Out of breath and a little dizzy, I broke our kiss.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"Uh-huh."

"We better get down there before Emmett has a coronary." I say still trying to gather myself.

As we opened Edward's door we could smell popcorn and hear the movie starting.

When we got downstairs, Emmett and Rosalie had already taken the couch and Jasper and Alice were on the love seat. So that left the floor for Edward and I.

"I'll be right back." He whispered to me.

As I waited for him, I leaned against the wall and watched the two other couples in the room. They all seemed so content and comfortable. Like they'd found their soul mates.

That's how I feel about Edward. Even though I've only known him for two weeks, I felt like I've known him forever. I feel alive now. Having taken care of Charlie for so long, and gelling his depression, I've never felt alive. Mostly, I was just going through the motions. But since the first day I met Edward, I've been happy and excited for tomorrow, not dreading it like I used to.

Edward returned with two pillows, his comforter, and a blanket. He laid the comforter and pillows down. He sat down and motioned for me to join him.

I gladly went over and sat down.

After eating a sufficient amount of popcorn, Edward laid down on one of the pillows.

Looking way too inviting, I laid my head on his chest. Edward curled his arm around me and started tracing a pattern on my shoulder.

We laid there comfortably watching the movie, nobody saying a word.

It felt so good to be laying here with Edward and having him hold me.

At some point I fell asleep. When I woke up I wasn't on the floor but in Edward's bed and the sun was coming up.

Edward was asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful and angelic.

As quietly as I could, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I crawled back in bed, Edward snuggled into me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's okay. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. This has got to be the most comfortable bed EVER."

"I like it. It's even more comfortable with you in it."

I could feel my face turning red.

"Did I talk?"

Edward smiled but didn't say anything.

"Oh crap! What did I say?"

"That you love me."

"Well, yeah. We established that last night."

"It's still nice to hear it. You also said…never mind. I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"Oh boy. That bad, huh?"

"No, not bad at all."

"Just tell me. The damage is already done."

"Okay" he hesitated "you said that yes, you would marry me."

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be" he said as he grabbed my face "at least I know for the future." He pulled my face to his and gently kissed me.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For everything. For making me feel alive, and happy, and beautiful. I finally belong somewhere. I finally have someone that loves me and wants me."

"What about Charlie?"

"Charlie died with my mother 8 years ago. He doesn't feel anything anymore. He's just an emotionless robot."

"Oh Bella." He said sadly and pulled me in tight to his chest.

"I've got you now though, so I'll be okay."

"I'll never let you go either." He whispered.

"Good. Now that I know what it feels like to be loved, loved by you, I think I'd go nuts without you."

"Well, you're already nuts but that's beside the point." Edward joked lightening the mood.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. You couldn't pry me from your arms if you had the jaws of life here."

"That won't be necessary. We can just stay right here as long as you want."

For the next three hours we laid in each others arms and talked.

We talked about everything, from our childhoods, to our hopes for the future.

My hopes for the future mostly include him. When I told him that, he smiled and said "me too love, me too" then kissed my forehead.

When our growls from our stomachs grew louder than our voices, we decided to go have breakfast.

Nobody was up yet, so we grabbed ourselves some bagels and OJ, and headed back to his room.

Edward put some music on, and we sat and ate our breakfast and talked some more. It was so nice to finally be alone with Edward, and really get to know him.

Around noon, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Edward called.

Alice came bouncing in the room.

"Are you guys just waking up?" She asked.

"No, we've been up for a while." I answered.

"Well then, let's go!"

"Go where?"

"To Port Angeles. We're going to catch a movie and get some dinner."

Nobody had a big enough car for all six of us, so we took three cars, one per couple.

We met at the theater and watched "What Happens In Vegas". The boys thought that it was going to be a total chic flick but it was laugh-your-butt-off hilarious.

After the movie we headed over to an Italian restaurant.

"Table for 6 please." Emmett said to the waitress that was at least a foot and a half shorter than him.

She sat us at a large table in the back of the restaurant, which was great because Emmett has a hard time behaving in public.

"So Bella," Emmett said as soon as we were seated "did you like the movie last night?"

I looked at Edward, who was trying to hide a smile. I had a feeling that this was a trick question.

"I might have, had I not fallen asleep." I answer honestly.

The waitress came over just then with some bread sticks, and took our drink order.

I thought that maybe she had distracted Emmett long enough that the subject had dropped. Unfortunately I was wrong.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Emmett continued with a smirk on his face.

I cringed. OH NO! I looked to Edward again who was no longer smiling. He gave my hand a little squeeze to let me know that he had my back if this got ugly.

"Emmett DON'T!" I warned him.

He rested his head on Rosalie's shoulder and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh Edward, hehehe, stop, that tickles." He said in a little girl voice.

"Emmett." I growled as I grabbed a bread stick and wacked him on the head with it.

He opened his eyes and started laughing. Everyone but Edward joined in.

"Emmett, I've known you since I was four. You better stop before I tell them about Emmy-bear."

He suddenly got serious.

The waitress came over and took our orders. When she left, Rosalie was bouncing in her seat like Alice normally does.

"Tell me about Emmy-bear Bella, PLEASE!" She pleaded.

"Bella, don't you dare." Emmett warned.

"Or what Emmett, you'll embarrass me…too late. Okay, so when Emmett moved next door to me, I wanted to give him something so he would be my friend,"

"BELLA!" Emmett interrupted but Rosalie slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Keep going" she said.

"So I got this pink teddy bear of mine and gave it to him. He was so sweet. He said thank you and named the bear Emmy-bear. Well, last summer his mom asked me over for dinner, and Emmett wouldn't stop teasing me at the dinner table, so his mom piped up and said…"

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed under Rosalie's hand.

I was afraid that Emmett was going to jump across the table and strangle me, so I got up and hid behind Edward and continued.

"She said 'Emmett, if you don't stop harassing Bella, I'm going to tell your entire football team that you still sleep with Emmy-bear.' Needless to say he stopped teasing me that night. It didn't last long though. But he doesn't tease me around his mom anymore."

"Bella, I'm going to kill you."

"Emm, baby, is that why you didn't sleep good last night, cuz you forgot Emmy-bear?" Rosalie teased.

The whole table erupted in laughter, and Emmett threw a bread stick at me, but missed entirely, since I was still hiding behind Edward.

The waitress brought us our food. Emmett ate in silence for once, as the rest of us ate and talked.

Toward the end of the meal, he decided he wasn't mad anymore, and joined our conversation.

As we were leaving the restaurant, heading to our cars, Edward yells to Emmett just as he was stepping into his jeep. "See you at the house Emmy-bear!"

Then he hopped in the car and sped away before Emmett could attack.

"Great! Now we're both dead." I said between gasps of air.

"Well, I don't want to exist if you don't." He said seriously.

The ride back to the Cullen's was short. Too short. I didn't want this day to end.

I didn't want to go home to Charlie and his contagious depression, but I had to.

I loaded my stuff in the truck and turned to Edward to say goodbye.

"I don't want to go." I said to him as he pulled me to him.

"Then don't."

"Mmmm…tempting but considering my father is 'Chief Swan' it probably won't take him long to find me."

"You're probably right, and since I'm going to be around for a long time, I don't want your dad to hate me before he meets me."

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to be around."

"As long as you want me, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me in for a kiss, then whispered in my ear "Good night Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."

I gave him one last kiss, then headed home on cloud nine.

I am the luckiest girl alive. And boy, am I alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Being at home was worse than I thought it would be

Being at home was worse than I thought it would be. Not that Charlie did anything different but because I had a taste of how happy people lived and I have to tell you, I prefer happy people.

I lay in bed, unable to sleep, thinking about Edward. I'm not sure what he sees in me but as long as he's delusional I'll just go with it.

I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring. I can just imagine the look on Lauren's face when she sees me with Edward as his girlfriend.

My cell phone beeped with a text message at 7:00 am. It was from Edward.

_Good morning my sunshine._

_Edward_

Could he be anymore perfect?

_Morning. I miss you._

_Bella_

I quickly got ready, excited to see him. He didn't respond to my text which I thought was a little weird but no biggie.

I wolfed down my pop tarts, grabbed my bag and headed out only to find Edward in my driveway, leaning against his car.

Before I could stop myself, I started running to him. He met me half way and caught me as I jumped into his arms.

After kissing me silly he leaned back so he could look me in the eye.

"I missed you too." He said

"Good. I was starting to think that I was the only one hopelessly in love."

"Nope, I'm the president of that club." He said then leaned in for another kiss.

"We better go before we're late." I started to go to my truck only to be yanked back to Edward.

"Don't you want to ride with me?"

"Of course I do but I wasn't going to ASSume that you wanted me to."

"I want you to be with me every minute possible."

Edward led me around to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I reached up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before getting in.

I couldn't help but watch him as he walked in front of the car to the driver's side. He had the cutest little grin on his face.

"What's with that grin?" I asked him as he got in the car.

"Am I grinning?"

"Yes, you are."

"You just make me giddy I guess. I can't help but smile. I'm just happy."

He leaned over and kissed me again.

"Me too." I said as he broke our kiss.

The drive to school was quiet. Edward held my hand and would occasionally glance over at me. I shifted in my seat so I was facing him and just watched him the whole way there.

As we got to school and got out, he met me in front of the car.

"You're driving next time." He said.

"Okay, why?" I asked confused.

"So I can watch you."

"I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all but I'd rather watch you than drive, so next time, you drive."

"Okay. But I'm not driving all the way out to your house to get you."

"I'll come to you." He looked toward the school then back at me. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah, let's go turn some heads."

Edward grabbed my hand and we headed in.

We weren't even in the front door and we were already causing a commotion. Heads were turning, people were whispering, some even stopped dead in there tracks to watch us.

Lauren's reaction was my favorite. She was at her locker and someone tapped her on the shoulder as we were coming toward her. She looked at us, her mouth dropped open AND she dropped her books.

"You've got to be kidding me." She half yelled.

Edward gave my hand a squeeze then pulled me to a stop and kissed me.

"Wow Edward! I pegged you for a guy with better taste." Lauren hissed.

"Oh Lauren, it doesn't get much better tastin' then Bella." He said then kissed me again.

As we walked past I gave her a little grin and a wink. That should leave her nice and mad for the rest of the day.

Edward walked me to my class and kissed me on the cheek. I took a step into the class room but he wouldn't let go of my hand.

I turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Nothing," he said then kissed my hand "I love you."

I stepped into his arms.

"I love you too."

And I did. I loved him more than I thought any person could love. He made me happy and whole and I could never repay him for that. But I could sure try.

So that's what I did. From that day on, I did everything in my power to make him as happy as he made me.

**A/N: I'm really sorry but I have to end my story here. My children are out of school for the summer so I will be getting NO peace for the next couple of months. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for reading my story.**


End file.
